Hetalia Q&A and Dares
by cuddly-Cute-Canada
Summary: Like the tittle says ask the axis,Allies,Romano,Spain,and the awsome Prussia questions or give them a dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Q&A and dares**

**Chapter 1**

Italy:*Is in a huge white room,at a round table eating pasta*

Germany: Italy!

Italy:*Jumps* Germany?! *Looking over at the German in fear*

Germany:Where are we and what are you doing eating pasta?

Italy:I don't know the nice lady gave me pasta and said that she'll explain later.

Germany:*Sweatdrops* We are in an unknown place and you eat pasta a girl has given you?

Italy: She was a really pretty girl and the pasta is very delicious *Says inocently*

*Japan,the allies,Romano,Spain,and Prussia suddenly apears in a bright light*

Romano:Get the fuck off me bastard,and where the fuck are we?!

Me:*Walks in with flowing black hair deep blue eye's and an inocent face* Hello

Italy:Hi pretty Bella

France:*Slides up beside me too close for comfort* You are very beautiful. *Has his hands on my shoulder which moves down sneakily towards my chest*

England:*Smack the back of France's head* Leave her alone,bloody frog

Me:*Smiles greatfuly* Well,i've brought you all here to do a Q&A along with dare's.

Romano:I don't want to do a fucking Q&A

Me:Well you have too

Romano:*Grumbles*

Spain: Aww come on Lovi it'll be fun

Romano:No it fucking wont

Prussia:Keseses I bet the awsome me will get lot's of questions becuse i'm so awsome.

America:Since i'm the hero I know i'll get the most

Canada:*Ghosting beside America* I really hope I get some too

America:*Feels chill go up his spine* Anyone else here that?

England:Hear what?

Me:*While everyone is descusing the ghost like presence in the room***Well,that's it for now,review and send in your dares and nothing about the wars or anything that will bring up hurtful ,you can also send in a punishment for anyone that refuses to tell the truth or refuses to do a dare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Q&A + dares**

**Chapter 2**

**Quick A/N: I have changed this chapter a bit from my 's going to be more story like from here ,quick Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or any of it's wonderful characters.**

I walked into the simple white room,the room had couches and chairs on one side a kitchen,for cooking and a was also bedrooms for everyone and bathrooms,so it had all the comforts of day I had my hair curled and was wearing a white lolita styled ruffled skirt ending just above my knees,a modest,round neckline and no sleeves. (It looks kinda like this - search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1280&bih=677&q=white+lolita&oq=white+lolita&gs_l=img.3...1495.6706.0.7..1383.4j6j1.11.0...0...1ac.1. ..2.10. 2qkI#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=7apikIBGmCeWWM%253A%3BYmmuWYvnGj1c6M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252FPic%252F201110%252FWhtie-Lace-Ruffles-Cotton-Gothic-Lolita-Outfits_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fzh% %3B300%3B400) and a white flower pin in my hair.

Just then a loud horn was sounded followed by many angry irritable shouts and a startled yelp from some of the still sleeping nations.(Which was all of them except Germany,Japan,China and basicly all of the early risers)

"What the fuck was that!" an Irritable Romano growls.

"The wake up bell" I replied softly.

"Ve~You look verry pretty today Miki" (- Not my real name but it's what i'm going to be called for now)

I smiled,"Thank you Italy" Suddenly France had poped up beside me.

"He is right,you are looking lovely today Mon chère" France says smiling,one of his arms wrapping around my held me close,while trying to sneak a grope,this time it was America who had saved me,"Oi,stop harassing my citizen" he said with an added punch that sent France flying.I smiled,"Thanks America"

"No problem" he said

"Okay we really should get on with it this first one is from-"

"Oh,Miki can I please make pasta while you read the questions and dares?" Italy interupts.

"Sure,but if you have a question or dare you'll have to pause and do it quickly" I say

"Thank you~" Italy says happily skipping off to the kitchen.

"As I was saying our first dare is from **Masterliful** they say** I dare Romano to give Spain a kiss!**"

Looking taken aback Romano shuffles away from Spain who he had been standing next face was slightly red,"No,why would I want to kiss this tomato bastard" he says,"I-i'm not going to do it"

"But fratello you have to" Italy say from the kitchen.

"No" Romano says

"Why not Lovi?" Spain asks looking a bit hurt.

"I-I just don't want to" Romano says his face going a shade darker.

Suddenly a girl appeared looking allot like Miki except she had blood red eyes and the lolita dress she wore was all she walked she tossed a bright red juicy tomato up in the air and catching it."Hello,I am Miki's 2P Kimi i'm here to help Miki control the nations who don't listen and who dosen't do their Miki is too nice to do it herself,i'll also be the one to dish out the punishments for not doing your dares and/or lying" (Just a remainder you can add a punishment if a character lies about a question you ask or just flat out refuses to do a punishments could be anything,like taking away Romano's tomato's away for a day or week,uh Take away Italy's pasta,force everyone to eat Englands scones,really anything)

"Punishments?" Japan questions.

"Yeah" Kimi says,"We don't have any right now but if a reviewer sends one and you refuse a dare or lie then what ever punishment that they gave will be dished me" Kimi seem just a bit too happy about that.

All of the nations looked just a bit uneasy at then turns her attention to Romano,her red eye's burning into his with a dangerous glint.

Romano then coweres behind Spain in frear,"Fine...J-just get rid of her and I'll do the stupid dare" he says.

Kimi smiles in tryumpth,she takes a bite out of the tomato and walks off.

"She's gone fratello" Italy says

Romano straightens and walks out from behind an slightly amused then gets an idea,Going over to stand infront of Spain he up and plants a soft kiss on Spain's cheek,face flushed red,"T-their" he said moving had his face turned away in embarrassment,Spain was a bit something else,but he was still happy with a kiss from his adroble Romano.

Romano saw my disapoinment completly missing Spain's,"No one said I couldn't kiss him on the cheek" he said simply.

I sigh putting my camera away that I had snuck out for this kiss,intending to take a picture of the kiss."Alright" I say with a pout,"Next** Masterliful **wants to know **Prussia,Not meaning to be disrespectful, but why are you still... alive? Don't get me wrong, it's awesome that you're still here!**"

"I'm still here cause i'm to awsome to just fade away" Prussia says in a boastful tone."I became part of east germany so that I could stick around" a bell chimes after he finishes speaking.

"What's that?" Italy asks now sitting at the table with his freshly made pasta.

"That was my installed lie detector,it chimes when someone tells the truth and buzzes if they lie" I explain.

"So then,Prussia told the truth Right?" Italy asks,I nod

"Alrighty this next one is from **Snapped Venice **and they say **Ciao Fratellos, what have you gotten yourselves into? Be nice to the hostess Romano!**"

"Ciao!" Italy sings happily.

"We didn't get ourself into anything she fucking tricked us" Romano says,"She just dropped us here out of nowhere and is making us do dares and you want me to be nice?"

Kimi suddenly appears beside me,"It would be best if you respected Miki" she eye's glowing with a threat,"Anyway" I quickly interupt Romano was once again hiding behind Spain,"On with the truthes **For Italy and Romano: Who do you love, truthfully? As in, you are in love with them**" I read from the paper in my hand."Oh and remember no lying" I remaind them.

Italy stands from the table,"That's easy" he says going over to Germany and hugging onto his arm tightly."That would be Germany!Ofcourse~" At Italy's words a truth chime echoed around the room.

Germany's face was flushed bright red but a soft look came into his eyes.

"Romano?" I questioned turning toward him.

Romano's face was as red as a tomato and he grumbled a few words that I couldn't make out."I can't hear you,you need to speak up" I say.

"I said..!" Romano yelled,"The tomato bastard"

"Awww,I love you too Lovi" Spain said happily at his admition hugging him tightly.

Romano wriggeld in his grasp,"Let go tomato bastard,a-and don't call me that" he says his tone lacking any real fire to it.

I once again had my camera out,I took one pic of Italy and Germany then one of Romano getting sqeezed by my camera out I read out the dares,"**For Italy and Romano: Kiss the person you are in love with.**"

"Not again" Romano groaned,he gave Spain another peak on the cheek.

Italy jumped up,wrapping his arms around Germany's neck and kiss him on the kiss lasted a good couple minutes before they pulled apart.

Meanwhile during the kiss I had my camera flashing,taking a couple pic's of Italy's kiss.I was smiling happily,"Alright I think that was the last one for today" I say stowing my camera away.

"Good" Romano grumbled still irritated.

"Don't forget to review and send in more Questions and dares,this fic can't continue without them" I tell the readers,"Untill next time!"


End file.
